


Not All Lannister's

by ashmashr



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmashr/pseuds/ashmashr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of Sansa and Tyrion in 2x04 after Joffrey orders her to be beaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Lannister's

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at writing fanfiction. Please tell me what you think (✿◠‿◠)

“You’re here to answer for your brother’s latest treasons.” Joffrey’s voice pierced the thick tension in the air, his crossbow aimed at her heart. Fear washed over Sansa’s body, drowning her with wave after wave of dread.  

“Your Grace, whatever my traitor brother has done, I had no part in. You know that. I beg you please.” The terror in Sansa’s voice was obvious to everyone in the room. She hated speaking that way about Robb. Every time the word traitor slipped from her mouth, Sansa felt a small piece of her wither away. Shame engulfed her, filling the air around her.

“Killing you would send your brother a message.”

Sansa braced herself. The realization that she would soon join her Father was the only thing that soothed her. But the shot never came.

The length of her gown hid Sansa’s trembling legs. She would not die today. But knowing Joffrey, something worse was sure to come. Ser Meryn’s bulking form strode towards her.

“Leave her face, I like her pretty.”

The initial blow knocked all the wind out of Sansa, her gasps of pain filling the room. The sound of a sword being unsheathed filled the crowd with nervous energy. Sansa prepared herself for the blow. The sword smacked into Sansa’s leg, ensuring that a large red welt would be left. Sansa’s knees buckled, her gown softening the impact with the hard ground.

“Ser Meryn. My lady is overdressed. Unburden her”.

The helpless onlookers could do nothing as Ser Meryn ripped Sansa’s gown. Humiliation swamped her. At least The Hound had the decency to look away. As Ser Meryn prepared to strike her again, a loud voice rang out through the room.

“What is the meaning of this?” Sansa turned to see Tyrion Lannister, closely trailed by his bodyguard. The crowd cleared, forming a path for Tyrion and Bronn.

Sansa could only watch helplessly as Tyrion and his bodyguard spoke to Ser Meryn and Joffrey. Her ruined dress kept slipping off her shoulders, something Tyrion seemed to notice.

“Someone give the girl something to cover herself with.”

For a small moment no-one moved. Then, The Hound stepped forward, ripped off his Kingsguard cloak and draped it over Sansa’s shoulders. She enveloped herself in his cloak, filling her nose with the scent of leather and horses. Joffrey’s yell of indignation startled her, but the Imp seemed to know what he was doing. Tyrion made his way to Sansa, surprising her as he offered her his hand. She hesitated. He is a Lannister, and Lannister’s couldn’t be trusted. ‘Maybe this one is different’, said a small voice in her head. Tentatively, Sansa took his small, warm hand, and allowed herself to be helped up. Joffrey jumped up, looking at them in dismay. He had lost this round.

“I apologise for my nephew’s behaviour”. Tyrion’s simple words filled Sansa with a small glimmer of hope as they made their way out of the throne room.

“Do you want an end to this engagement”? Tyrion looked at her, his eyes conveying a strange look that Sansa couldn’t pinpoint.

‘Yes’, her mind screamed at her, ‘Yes yes yes’!  Instead, Sansa’s automatic response escaped her. “I am loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love.” A small bit of remorse filled her. She wanted to tell Tyrion the truth. That she was scared. That she wanted to see her family again. That she wanted to go home. But he was a Lannister. ‘This one is different’, her mind argued. Maybe her mind was right.

Perhaps, not all Lannister’s were bad.


End file.
